


Syzygy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>syzygy: noun: SIZ-uh-jee: the nearly straight-line configuration of three celestial bodies (such as the sun, moon, and earth during a solar or lunar eclipse) in a gravitational system</p><p>early 17th century: via late Latin from Greek suzugia, from suzugos ‘yoked, paired,’ from sun- ‘with, together’ + the stem of zeugnunai ‘to yoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syzygy

John woke with a snort and a nose full of dark, glittered curls.

"Glitter? Oh....yeah..."

Last night came back in flashes. It was an incongruent syzygy of Sherlock, mistletoe and an oversized Christmas tree, a threesome rarer and perhaps more astonishing than an eclipse. 

 

John's day up til that point had been excruciating at best, and was expecting a morose lump of a flatmate at home, cases had been infrequent of late as they approached the 'silly season' and Sherlock was reaching his breaking point.

Instead, he arrived home to the sound of carols booming from the flat, and Sherlock entangled in strings of fairy lights.

"What the-"

"Oh, damn. I was hoping to get the lights on before you got home."

"What is this?"

"Uhm, your Christmas present? Well, at least a part of it-"

"Christm-"

"Stop. Right there."

"What-"

Sherlock jumped up, dragging the heap of lights with him and approached John almost shyly. "Look up, John," he whispered, as he nodded upward, then gently pulled John towards him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. A sprig of mistletoe dangled from the doorway and in other strategic places all over the flat.

"Oh-"

"Is it okay?"

"Uhm, yeahhh, but why today?"

"I took a walk this morning...and it hit me."

"What? A large boulder? A bus? What?"

"No. That I love you."

"You. love. me."

"Yes."

"...and?"

"...and I know how you love Christmas, and then I saw this tree, and they had mistletoe...and..."

John stopped his tumble of words with a kiss of such sweetness that Sherlock gasped for air and sat down hard on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhmmmm, yeah, I think so, I guess I can rightly assume that our feelings are in alignment?"

"Yes. Can I help detangle you, love?"

Sherlock's jaw dropped at the endearment and he nodded slowly.

They managed to hang the lights, and open several boxes of purple and silver balls, which covered everything in glitter, especially Sherlock's hair and shoulders. They had decorated the front of the tree, which to Sherlock's mind was enough for the moment.

"John."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm not sure how to ask, how to tell you-"

"Yes."

John walked over to the couch, removing his jumper and t shirt as he went, his hand almost at his zip when Sherlock shook his head, "allow me, please?"

John nodded as Sherlock sat up, shaking glitter all over the couch. He reached out towards his blogger and helped him out of his jeans and giggled at the Christmas themed pants from last year's girlfriend. The last girlfriend John Watson would ever have. 

"John-"

"I know, love, we don't have to rush..."

Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt, which matched the ornaments, and slipped out of his tight, bespoke trousers and black, silk pants.

"I need you-"

"Shhhhh-"

John kissed his detective gently as Sherlock pressed his body into John's for the first time. They paused, barely breathing; then fingers, lips, tongues clashed together, discovering, tasting...luckily the carols covered most of the sounds that came from the couch, as they came together for the first time.

"Sher-"

"John. God-you are-"

"No. You-"

"I'm so tired-"

"It's okay, love, I'm here, not going anywhere."

 

John grinned at the memory, and looked at the man who was stirring awake. His detective, his friend, flatmate and now, lover.

"John- oh, god- it was real? I didn't dream it up?"

"It was real, you didn't dream it, love."

"And we are okay?"

"More than okay. Just don't know if we will ever get all the glitter out of your hair."


End file.
